It is well known that slot machines of various types are used in the game-of-chance industry. These slot machines display different fruits, bars, blank spaces, cards, etc. A payout is made in accordance with a scheme in which certain pre-selected alignments of the indicia shown in the display windows occur. Slot machines usually have three or more side-by-side reels that rotate in a vertical plane. A payout is usually made by aligning a winning display in horizontal lines across each of the three reels. Usually when one coin is played a winning combination is displayed in a single horizontal line. If additional coins are played additional horizontal display combinations can be used for a payout. For instance, a slot machine may display three different horizontal combination alignments. A payout is made for a winning display combination in the middle horizontal line for one coin played. The upper line can be played for a second coin and the bottom line can be played for a third coin. Additionally some machines accept up to five coins, so that in addition to the above scheme, winning combinations can be made in an alignment of display windows in an X format where a fourth coin would win along one leg of the X and a fifth coin will win along the other leg of the X. Thus, for such machines, five coins can be played for five different winning combinations. A typical reel type machine can be used for any number of coins played and for different arrangements of winning combinations up to five different winning combinations.
In addition to reel type machines, electronic display machines are now in use for different combinations of card games, such as Black Jack and Poker in which this design can be implemented.